Rise Of The Broken
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome had kept mostly to herself when she moved to Konoha, sure she met people but she didn't really want to get close to people.

She had no family, no friends, she was a loner now.

Kagome had come to the elemental countries from the other side. Once you cross over once, you aren't aloud back.

This was her mothers and fathers homeland, but when the Ninetales had attacked they had thought it better to leave the thought of the death of their loved ones behind them and start a new life.

And they did.

They were all gone now though.

She was the one needing a new start, so she moved back. It was getting some time to get used to the differences from the other side to the elemental countries. It was interesting, and she was liking it here.

Kagome had yet to make a decision on becoming a ninja or not. She knew how to fight, mostly with weapons and she knew hand to hand compare rather well. She had Sesshomaru and Sango to thank for that. She knew how to do battle strategies as well as how to use a sword. She liked her sword.

It had been a parting gift from her friends, before the wish on the jewel was made. Kagome hadn't been sure what would happen when the wish was made. And she was right to take such steps. When the wish on the jewel was made, she was sent back to her time.

There was nothing she could do about it. Kagome had tried to get back to the past, but she couldn't. She was stuck in the present and needed to move on with life.

That is why she moved. She owned a small apartment and worked in the library. She was doing that till she figured out what she wanted to do with her life. The Hokage had said if she had wanted to become a Ninja, like her parents were before they left, she was welcome to do so.

Kagome just didn't know. Did she want to fight..and even if she did what kind of fighter did she want to be.

There were so many different things.

She needed to decide.

"Higurashi" Kagome's head snapped up to the voice.

"Ah, Hiroko. How can I help you?" She asked, giving the male a smile.

The man, Hiroki, gave Kagome a nod, "Your shift has ended, I am here to relieve you."

Kagome nodded in thanks as she moved away from the books but paused as a thought came into her mind, "Hiroki...am I allowed to look to take shinobi scrolls home?"

Hiroki paused for a moment, "Yes...that is fine as long as you have a librarians permission..." He gave her a small smirk, "...in which case you do."

A blush came to Kagome's cheeks, "Right...thank you!" She gave him a bow before moving into the library in search of something to help her make her decision if she wanted to be a Ninja or not.

She would see if anything caught her eye first. She looked through some of the beginners guide but so far nothing was interesting her.

As she put a book back a title caught her attention, shrugging she grabbed the book and opened it to read the introduction to see if it would actually interest her.

Kagome didn't know how long she was standing there reading the book but before she knew it she had read half the book.

"You know if the book is that interesting it might be more comfortable to sit down." Kagome jumped the book dropping out her hands and spinning around into a defensive position. She still was on edge. She was used to being able to know when someone was near, and when she couldn't sense them she immediately went into attack mode. Kagome had did this to save her life in the Feudal area...it was second nature to her now.

The man chuckled, "Easy now." He held up his hands, giving her a smile as she relaxed, "I didn't mean to scare you...I just thought you would rather sit down and read then stand up. You have been standing there for the last half hour."

Kagome blushed at this, she didn't know she had stood there that long...it seemed shorter to her. The book was really interesting!

The man looked at the book on the ground and picked it up and blinked when he read the title, "...You are interested in seals?"

Kagome gave a small nod, "Yes...they sound fascinating...though I don't know if I will be able to learn them. I came from the other side, not the elemental countries, so If I want to learn seals I have to learn how to correctly use my...Chakra."

The man gave her a look, as if searching for something, before he nodded and handed her book back, "Can I get your name?"

Kagome blinked, "Kagome Higurashi." She gave a small bow as she took the book back, "Thank You."

The man smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Higurashi. We might be meeting again soon." and he then disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving a bewildered Miko behind.

'That was weird.' Kagome thought as she looked back down at the book. She turned around and looked at the other books and grabbed two other starting books. One on chakra control and another on Chakra exercises.

She found something she was interested in...all she had to do now was see if she could actually do it...

It looks like Kagome Higurashi was going to become a Ninja.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! hehe I am really getting into this fic! Tell me what you think of it! **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts! xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Minato Namikaze wasn't one to usually take in interest someone that he doesn't interact with on a daily basis. If he did, then that usually meant something.

That woman, Kagome Higurashi, was interesting.

It wasn't everyday he found someone interested in seals. Most people didn't like to learn about them because they took too much work, or didn't think they were that important.

They were wrong though.

Seals were very important, they may not always be flashy, but they were used on a daily basis by Ninja. Some scrolls were made of sealing so one could pack easier, or the explosive notes ninja use, were also made by seals.

It took a lot of practice to make such seals, and people who could make them were sought after.

To find someone who was general interested in the subject was a rare find, that and a woman who was from the outside country.

A smirk came to his face, '_It seems like I may have a student' _

Minato was going to have to help her learn, if she was going to become a Seals Mistress, who better than a Seals Master to help her.

A smirk came to his face as he flashed into the Hokage's office, he needed to have a chat with him. He was going to see what he could to help the little blushing kitten.

The Hokage looked up feeling the shift in the wind and grinned, "Good evening Minato. What can I do for you. It isn't often you show up randomly in my office without being called."

Minato grinned, "Evening, Hokage-sama. I did come for a reason though and I hope you would help me."

The Hokage lifted an eyebrow.

"I met someone with an interest in seals today. A Kagome Higurashi." Minato supplied, and saw a look of understanding cross the Hokage's eyes.

"I see...so she is looking into the Ninja arts...I wasn't too sure if she was going to or not." The Hokage muttered under his breath, but Minato still heard him.

The Hokage looked at Minato and hummed in understanding, "I take it you want her to study under you." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, if she is really that interested in it, and from how engrossed she was in the book, she will be a good student." He paused blue eyes looking at the Hokage, "She is interesting and seems to hold an air around her. I can't really explain it, but the easiest way to discribe it is raw power."

The Hokage lifted his eyebrows at this, "So you felt it...not many people feel it."

Minato nodded, "I don't know what it is, but it seems to surround her. I want to train her to protect herself, but also because of her interest in seals. It isn't everyday someone shows interest in the subject."

The Hokage nodded in understanding, "I will have a talk with her tomorrow, and see is she is interested in becoming Ninja...if she is.." he took a puff from his pipe, "then she will become your student and when you think she is ready she will be tested to get a rank."

Minato grinned, "Understood Hokage-sama." he gave the older man a smirk before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

The Hokage leaned back into his chair and chuckled, "Well, Kagome Higurashi, it seems you caught the attention of one of my most powerful Ninja..." he took another puff from his pipe, "Lets see how you will react to this."

Too bad Kagome had no clue...none whatsoever.

* * *

In her apartment Kagome was unaware of the conversation that was taking place. She didn't know what she did by becoming interesting to a Ninja.

She didn't know that just by becoming interesting to a Ninja any thoughts of a semi normal life was going down the drain.

She caught the attention of one of the strongest Ninja in the village, and he wasn't going to leave the blue eyed girl alone till he figure her out.

Unaware of it all Kagome continued to read the book on seals, not knowing how much her life was going to change once morning came.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This fic seems to flow out of my fingers. I can't stop typing it! This hasn't happened in a long time!**_

_**I am going to go off to work...then when I get off I will be working on the next chapter! XD **_

_**Read and Review and tell me what you though. Reviews make me update faster too! -hint hint- **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome woke up with a start, groaning as she sat up and looked around her room sleepily. Something woke her up, with half livid eye she looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning.

She had slept longer than she thought.

Rubbing her cheek Kagome scowled, she could feel the indent the book left on her cheek...it was probably red too.

Sighing Kagome got up but stopped when she heard tapping. Turning towards the source of the noise she frowned. Someone was tapping on her window.

Going to the window she opened the blinds and saw an Anbu. She blinked at this, before opening the window. It wasn't everyday she had an Anbu at her door.

"How can I help you." Kagome asked, a small smile on her face as she took in the stiff posture of the Ninja.

"The Hokage ask for you to come to his office as soon as you can." The Anbu said, voice void of emotion before he disappeared not leaving Kagome time to comment.

Kagome sniffed, "Well, wasn't he rude." She shut her window and flipped the lights on in her apartment.

"Looks like I am not going back to sleep or studying till I get back from the Hokage's office." She quickly made her way to her closet and picked out a blue sundress and some sandals. She didn't have to work today, so she could dress how she wanted too.

Kagome changed and brushed her hair before she quickly put her hair in a bun and made her way out of her apartment.

After she locked her apartment she made her way towards the Hokage tower. As she walked she noticed that the village was already lively. Most people that were out were Ninja from the looks of it.

She guessed Ninja started their days early.

It didn't take long to make her way to the tower and made her way inside. She was stopped by the secretary who gave her a look over before sneering, "How can I help you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "The Hokage is expecting me."

The secretary pursed her lips before nodding and motioned her to go through the doors, "Go on ahead then...knock first before entering."

'_What a bitch' _Kagome thought as she made her way a couple doors down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Kagome opened the door and gave a small smile as she saw the Hokage sitting at his chair drinking tea.

"You called for me Hokage-sama" Kagome asked, giving a bow in greeting.

The Hokage nodded, "Miss Higurashi, you made it here rather fast."

Kagome gave him a smile, but said nothing wanting him to continue.

The Hokage smiled at the young woman, "I will make this quick then...I know you probably have better things to do...and If you take my offer you will have a rather busy day today.

Kagome titled her head to the side, "...offer?"

The Hokage smirked, as he lit up his pipe, and took a few puffs, "Yes...the main reason I called you here is because someone has showed an interest in training you if you desire to become a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The Hokage paused, as he asked the young woman an important question " Are you interested in becoming a Ninja of my Village."

Kagome blinked at this, she only decided she was going to become a Ninja yesterday...it seems information traveled fast in this place.

"Um..yes I am interested in being a Ninja." Kagome muttered, eyes shifting to the floor.

The Hokage nodded, "Have you thought of what kind of Ninja you want to be." He needed her to say it so he could verify what Minato said.

Kagome nodded, "I was interested in seals..." She paused for a moment, "Also a Medical Ninja too...mostly because of my Miko powers."

The Hokage dropped his pipe, face going white in shock as he stared at the young woman.

He didn't think they were alive anymore...looks like he was proven wrong.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am really getting the chapters done! XD Review and the chapters will keep coming. I have the next two chapters done already! This story is just flowing out of my fingers...I know what I want to do for the whole fic! 0-0 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

"A Miko..." the Hokage muttered, looking at the young woman before him. He didn't know what to think now.

Kagome nodded her head, unsure of what to say now, "umm Is there a problem with me being a miko...I know there isn't many around...but will it affect me becoming a Ninja?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No...it won't affect you being a Ninja..." He paused sighing, "I don't know much about your powers, but most Miko's that have passed through the Elemental Nations don't become Ninja."

Kagome nodded, she could understand that. Most Miko's don't want to fight unless they have too. She was always the weird one, but she wanted to learn some of the Ninja Arts...the ones she found fascinated her and Kagome wanted to learn more.

The older man sighed, "It would be best if you kept your powers to yourself, Miko's are rather sought after...if the council found out..." he gave Kagome a look before shaking his head.

Licking her lips she asked, "What would they do?" it seems the curiosity had gotten the better of her because she wanted to know.

The leader of the Village sighed taking a puff from his pipe, "You would most likely be married off to someone in a clan. Most Miko's have strong blood and because of that the Clan Bloodlines are stronger."

Kagome paled at this, they would actually force her into marriage because of her Miko powers. Not going to happen. No way in hell would she consent to that.

"They would..." Kagome couldn't seem to find the words to say.

SIghing the older man nodded his head, "They would force you into marriage or you would have to leave the Village...and in most cases I don't think you would be allowed to do that. They would most likely lock you up..." He paused, "I do have power here...but the council sometimes overrules me."

Kagome nodded her head... "I understand..."

Kagome took a deep breath and said in a stronger voice, "I understand and won't tell anyone..." She paused for a moment, "Does that include the person that is going to teach me can't know."

The Hokage paused, "No...he can know. He may be able to help you use your powers in sealing. It could something new, since Miko's have never went into the Ninja arts before."

"Alright..." Kagome understood, but the situation she was getting in seemed weird to her. She would have never thought her powers would cause her trouble, "...when do I get to meet my teacher?"

The Hokage smirked, "Now is a good time as any..." He paused as he saw the young woman before him straighten up. "Minato why don't you come meet your student...properly." the Hokage chuckles as a dark figure came out of one of the shadows of the room.

Kagome looked at the male that came out of the shadows with wide eyes, only one word leaving her lips, causing the blonde to chuckle, _**"You!"**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! XD Read and Review! The faster the reviews the faster the update! hehe I am ahead on chapters...like 10 chapters ahead...so I will post the next chapter once I get the reviews XD **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the man that she had a brief meeting with in the library yesterday. She didn't think she made an impact on her meeting him...but from him coming to the Hokage to asker... to be able to train her...she must have made a pretty good first impression!

The man, Minato, if she heard the Hokage right, looked her over, blue eyes making her freeze from saying anything else.

"Good Morning." Kagome stood straighter, eyes narrowing as she saw him take a couple more steps closer so he was fully out of the shadows.

"..." Kagome didn't say anything, just watched him closely. He had an air of power around him, more so than yesterday.

Minato smirked, "Hmmm, not very talkative are you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She just stayed silent and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

The Hokage chuckled at the two, causing the two to look at him.

Minato grinned at the Hokage, "I'll take it from here." He moved close to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist and disappeared in a flash of yellow before Kagome could even say anything.

Kagome took a deep breath in as the wind stopped around her. Feeling the arm around her loosen she glared up at the man who was going to be her teacher.

"What...the _hell _was that." Her stomach felt like it was in her throat and that wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

Minato gave her a sheepish smile, "It's called Hiraishin." he didn't elaborate much besides the name making Kagome scowl.

"Not going to elaborate more." Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes as she glanced around to where he had taken them.

Minato just smiled at her before motioning her to follow him.

Pursing her lips, not following him, she sighed and asked him a question that has been on her mind since the Hokage talked to her, "Why did you want to rain me?"

Minato turned around and looked at the blue eyed woman a frown on his face, "Do I need to have a reason to want to train you?"

Kagome gave him a look and bluntly said, "Yes."

He gave Kagome a slight smirk, "...I want to train you because you caught my interest. Simple as that."

Kagome blinked, tilting her head to the side, _ 'He can't be serious...can he...'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked this chapter XD Things are starting to get interesting. **_

_**Also, on my page there are links to other places I am on. My fanfiction facebook and my twitter are what will tell you what is going on with my fics and other things in my life xxD**_

_**OH! and feel free to message me on one of my messengers if you want XD I love talking to people. so don't feel shy~!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rise Of The Broken**_

_**Summary: Ninja are darker then they give off. They are territorial, possessive and most of all, they make sure they get what they want no matter the cost and who gets in the way. Too bad Kagome Higurashi didn't know that when she first interacted and made herself interesting to a Ninja. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Minato**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome scowled at the answer her gave her, "That isn't a very good answer you know. Just because I am interesting doesn't mean you should train me." She paused for a moment before continuing, "What if I wasn't interested in becoming a Ninja?"

Minato titled his head to the side, "If you weren't interested in becoming a Ninja I would have had to found a way to convince you." A smirk started to come to his face, "I would have made sure you knew what you were missing out on."

Kagome mentally scoffed at that, like she would let me change her mind. She was capable of making her own decisions.

"So What are you going to teach me?" Kagome asked, changing the subject at hand. She did think she would want to be a Ninja. She had a lot to learn though.

Minato narrowed his eyes, it seemed like his student was stubborn.

"I am going to teach you the basics, then after that we will work on seals as well as picking out a good fighting style for you. Also, getting some regular Jutsu's would be a good idea too..." He paused for a minute before continuing, "probably learning what your element would be a good step."

Kagome blinked, she had followed what he said, but she didn't know about what finding her element would do. She shook her head, knowing she would find out what it meant at a later date.

"Is there anything I will have to bring to start training...or are we starting today?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

Minato smirked, "No, we will be starting tomorrow...but there is something you need to do before tomorrow."

Kagome gave him a quizzical look, waiting for him to continue.

Minato looked at her clothing, they were nice and he liked the view, but they were not appropriate ninja wear.

"Your clothing for instance." He paused, seeing Kagome give him a weird look, "They aren't made to fight in. You will need to go to one of the Ninja stores and get new clothing...and probably some basic weapons. Just as for the Genin package and they will know what to get you."

Kagome scowled at this, but nodded. She knew there wasn't a point to arague about clothing when she knew he was right...though she didn't have to like it.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, wanting to leave.

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief, before he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Be sure to get flexible clothing, you don't want your cloths to rip during practice."

Minato moved back and grinned his nose almost touching hers before pulling all the way back, "Be here tomorrow by six, we have a lot to go over...and it won't be easy." His grin got bigger as he saw the blush on her cheeks, before he saw the furry come to her eyes. He knew it was time to make a getaway.

He then left in a flash of yellow, leaving a fuming Kagome behind, who was muttering a few curse words at the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy the chapter! XD Read and Review! **_


End file.
